


it's not the bullet that kills you; it's the hole

by nereid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere near, Lydia is probably screaming<br/><i>Allison.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not the bullet that kills you; it's the hole

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. The world is a cruel cruel place.

Somewhere near, Lydia is probably screaming  
 _Allison._

 

 

 

 

(You cannot hear her.)

 

 

 

 

This is what will happen:  
you will die. (Or: You are dying. Verb tenses mean less with a sword in your chest.)

 

 

 

 

You are a human among wolves and they outlasted you. You should have expected that.  
(You expected that.)

 

 

 

 

You wanted to protect them and you did, and you thought that it would kill you one day and it did.  
Being right is of no use sometimes, you think.

 

 

 

 

(You do not want to think of your Dad. You hope he will go on. You hope he will be proud.)

 

 

 

 

(Scott will blame himself. You loved the boy, you did, but you fear he will take too much out of this,  
make it his fault somehow, his responsibility somehow, and you hope he doesn't. He doesn't get to take what was yours.  
This death was yours and yours alone. You loved the boy first, and he grew into a man,  
and you hope he doesn't stop growing and you want him to grow up enough to learn not everything is his fault.)

 

 

 

 

(Lydia will cry the most, you know. You will want to kiss her hair and tell her it is not her fault,  
because you wanted to come. She could have left a neon sign telling you not to, and you would have.  
 _We protect those who cannot protect themselves._  
You thought of the code, and you followed the code. It could not have gone any other way.  
You will not be there to tell her any of these things.)

 

 

 

 

(You will miss them all. You hope someone will protect them.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh_ , you exhale. _Oh._

 

 

 

 

This is what happened:  
you died.

 

 

 

 

Somewhere near, Lydia is screaming  
 _Allison._

 

 

 

 


End file.
